


Tea and Texting

by AllINeedIsALittleFelix



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anonymity, Friendship, M/M, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Online Romance, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllINeedIsALittleFelix/pseuds/AllINeedIsALittleFelix
Summary: It all begins with John accidentally texting Sherlock instead of Harry. A tale of one of those rare times one actually finds a soul mate when one is least expecting it. Fluff and friendship!





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Week 1**

**Bold is John**

_Italics is Sherlock_

_**21 January, Tuesday** _

**(10:15 a.m) Harry...Clara found some bottles (some, to be polite) under your bed. I thought you were over this. We need to talk. Where the hell are you?**

_(10:17 a.m) Well, look up. I'm on the bed you are talking about._

**(10:18 a.m) Oh, crap. Not again. I am using Harry's old phone and this is the third time this happened. Sorry, wrong number.**

_(10:19 a.m) Obviously._

_(10:19 a.m) However, you might want to find your brother. Addicts don't generally answer their phone. He may have passed out somewhere._

**(10:20 a.m) Good Lord. I didn't even...thank you.**

_(10:22 a.m) You're welcome._

_Afternoon_

_(1:47 p.m) So?_

**(1:50 p.m) Yeah, I found Harry.**

_(1:51 p.m) And?_

**(1:52 p.m) Like you said, passed out in the nearest bar. Vitals looking good. Bot sure about the liver.**

_(1:53 p.m) Hospital?_

**(1:53 p.m) Nah, Harry's house. I can take care of Harry. Remind me why we are texting again?**

_(1:53 p.m) Bored._

**(1:54 p.m) Next time, pick some other number out of the directory, yeah?**

_(1:55 p.m) You began this._

**(1:56 p.m) And now, I'm ending it.**

_(1:57 p.m) Why?_

**(1:58 p.m) Because we don't know each other. That's bloody why.**

_(1:59 p.m) I wouldn't say that...Doctor._

**(2:05 p.m) What the hell? Are you stalking me?**

_(2:06 p.m) Of course. I've been stalking you for a month now. Magically, you decided to text me today._

**(2:08 p.m) Alright, fine. I see your point. I am too tired to care about how you know this. It's been a long day. I am ending this conversation now. Before you ask why, it's because we don't know each other.**

_(2:10 p.m) How very stranger danger._

_(2:10 p.m) I know you are a doctor who's currently broke. You have a brother who worries about you but you won't go to him for help. Probably because he's an alcoholic or more probably because he is having marital problems._

**(2:11 p.m) WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?**

_(2:12 p.m) Do I smell military? Oh. Army doctor. Retired?_

**(2:13 p.m) Got shot.**

_(2:14 p.m) Posted in Afghanistan, I perceive._

**(2:15 p.m) Who are you? How do you know all this?**

_(2:16 p. m) I would rather not disclose my name._

**(2:16 p.m) How very stranger danger of you.**

_(2:17 p.m) Touché._

**(2:18 p.m) Harry's waking up now.**

_(2:19 p.m) Take care of your brother, Doctor. Addicts would be lost without their brothers._

_Evening_

**(7:03 p.m) You are not a stalker.**

_(7:05 p.m) No._

_(7: 05 p.m) Your processing speed is impressive._

**(7:07 p.m) Don't be mean. I've re-read our convo...so, how did you know all that?**

_(7:09 p.m) The answer is in our conversation. Most people see but do not observe. The fact that you could take care of an alcoholic, the way you talked and that you take care of him in his house prove that you are a doctor out of practice._

**(7:10 p.m) And, Harry?**

_(7:11 p.m) Your informal text to him shows he's of your age. You're using his phone. Brother. The fact that he gave you his phone shows that he cares about you. His wife Clara found the bottles and yet you decided to confront him instead of her. Clearly, Clara is fed up and is nearly at her breaking point. Marital problems._

**(7:14 p.m) That's...amazing!**

_(7:15 p.m) Really?_

**(7:15 p.m) Yes. Bloody amazing.**

_(7:17 p.m) That's not what people usually say._

**(7:18 p.m) What do people usually say?**

_(7:18 p.m) (You know the reply)_

**(7:20 p.m) Well, Harry has a drinking problem. We thought it was over when Harry married Clara. But lately, they've been having problems and we found out Harry started drinking again.**

_(7:21 p.m) Spot-on then. I wasn't expecting to be completely correct._

**(7:22 p.m) Just one thing before I go.**

_(7:23 p.m) Yes?_

**(7:23 p.m) Harry..is short for Harriet. That's how I know you aren't a stalker.**

_(7:24 p.m) A sister!_

**(7:24 p.m) Good night.**

_(7:24 p.m) A sister!_

**24** **th** **January, Friday**

_(6:23 a.m) You're a doctor._

**(6:43 a.m) Good morning too, my daisy. Did you sleep well?**

**(6:44 a.m) I'm slightly tempted to make a joke on your processing speed but I can't muster the energy.**

_(6:45 a.m) William._

**(6:47 a.m) Sorry?**

_(6: 49 a.m) My first name is William. I do not tolerate terms of endearment._

**(6:50 a.m) Well, I do not tolerate being woken up at an ungodly hour.**

_(6:51a.m) Oh! You're sleeping._

**(6:52 a.m) No shit, Poirot.**

_(6:53 a.m) God, what is it with you? I'm William. There's a reason I told you that._

**(6:53 a.m) Okay, okay. Not a Christie fan, alright.**

**(6:54 a.m) I'm John, by the way.**

_(6:55 a.m) Oh._

**(6:56 a.m) Sounds fake, I know. I mean, William and John are like the most common first names in England. They sound like names one would give if they don't want to give their real names.**

_(6:57 a.m) Well, my first name is William. Not fake. Although, I prefer being called a different name. Like you said, William is so common._

**(6:58 a.m) Well, John is my first name. People call me John. Not fake, either.**

_(7:00 a.m) Nice to meet you, John._

**(7:03 a.m) Nice to meet you too, William.**

_(7:05 a.m)Ah, thank god the niceties are observed. Anyway, I was wondering about bruising after death. Couldn't find anything online. You are an army doctor. If anyone knows, it should be you._

**(7:07 a.m) Fortunately, I've not treated someone tortured by sadists. And, I've never tried bruising a patient after death. Why?**

_(7:08 a.m) Of course! I should try bruising a dead body and see how it goes._

**(7:09 a.m) You're...you're joking, right?**

_(7:10 a.m) Nope. I have a contact in the mortuary._

_(7:10 a.m) I mean, she works in the mortuary. Thanks!_

**(7: 11 a.m) You're actually serious?**

**(7:20 a.m) William?**

**(7:31 a.m) What have I done?**

**Evening**

_(5:56 p.m) Experiment complete._

**(6:05 p.m) Are you a serial killer? Or a psychopath?**

_(6:10 p.m) No. Would you mind not using the word psychopath?_

**(6:11 p.m) Sorry, I was just joking. I just read this article on how serial killers lure their victims via texts. Kinda creepy.**

_(6:13 p.m) Oh. You mean The Daily Mail article?_

**(6:14 p.m) Yeah. Sorry about that, really. You read The Daily Mail too?**

_(6:19 p.m) I read every paper. Okay, got to dash. LESTRADE'S here._

**25 January, Saturday**

**(12: 04 p.m) So...how did it go?**

_(12:06 p.m) How did what go?_

**(12:09 p.m) You know, the "thing" with Lestrade?**

_(12:14 p.m) Pretty good actually. Lestrade's slowly beginning to trust me._

**(12:15 p.m) Good, good.**

_(1:19 p.m) Bored._

**(1:20 p.m) Go find Lestrade.**

_(1:23 p.m) I tried. He has nothing._

**(1:23 p.m) He?**

**(1:23 p.m) Ohhhhhh.**

_(1:24 p.m) Yeah._

**(2:27 p.m) I just realized I don't know what your age is. I could be talking to a nine year old or an eighty year old. Creepy.**

_(2:29 p.m) Would you like my personal details as well? My address, my last name..._

_(2:30 p.m) Sorry, that was uncalled for. I have made a few enemies in my field of work. I always have to be cautious._

_(2:31 p.m) I'm twenty three._

_(2:36 p.m) John?_

**(6:48 p.m) Sorry. Was at my therapist's.**

_(6:57 p.m) That's all right. Lestrade called me again. Two times in two days? It's beginning to feel a lot like Christmas._

**(6:59 p.m) Lucky you. Have fun, William.**

_(7:03 p.m) I intend to._

**26 January, Sunday**

_(11:09 a.m) Bored._

**(11:11 a.m) Oh, not again.**

_(11:14 a.m) What are you doing?_

**(11:16 a.m) Telly. BBC.**

_(11:17 a.m) Doctor Who?_

**(11:19 a.m) Yeah! You're a fan too?**

_(11:20 a.m) Definitely not. I don't watch telly. Too macabre for me. I memorised the schedule._

**(11:33 a.m) Well, you should watch it. It's quite good.**

_(11:38 a.m) Oh god, was this made in the eighteenth century?_

**(11:39 a.m) That episode is quite old. Season three.**

_(11:45 a.m) The Sun is alive?! What is this rubbish?_

_(11:46 a.m) That woman looks exactly like Donovan._

_(11:48 a.m) Does someone die in every episode?_

_(11:53 a.m) What is that blue box?_

_(11:56 a.m) So, he just travels in it then? How?_

_(11:59 a.m) Who is he? What does he do?_

**(12:03 p.m) Welcome to the fandom.**

_(12:06 p.m) Argh. I was merely curious. I looked it up._

_(12:10 p.m) It's mildly tolerable. I'll watch it if I run out of bullets._

**(12:12 p.m) Excuse me?**

_(12:14 p.m) I shoot the walls when I'm bored. No big deal._

**(12:17 p.m) Who are you?**

_(12:19 p.m) I'm The Doctor._

**(12:21 p.m) That's my line! A good one too. You wouldn't believe how many times it worked.**

_(12:23 p.m) Of course._

**(12:25 p.m) Wait a minute. You really shoot the walls?**

_(12:27 p.m) I thought it was obvious the first time._

**(12:27 p.m) No one complains about the noise?**

**(12:27 p.m) What about recoil? Are you that strong?**

**(12:28 p.m) Or are you showing off? It's a weird way, I tell you.**

**(12:29 p.m) How do you even have a gun?**

**(12:29 p.m) Why do you do it? You like damaging property?**

_(12:31 p.m) Oh, you're done. Every time I started replying, I would receive another message from you. The wallpaper – the landlady doesn't mind. She takes it off my rent, though. The noise – I live alone. Recoil isn't a problem. I've been training with a gun for seven years now. My brother occupies a minor position in the British government. I shoot the walls because I'm bored._

**(12:32 p.m) You said you were twenty three?**

_(12:33 p.m) Yes._

**(12:34 p.m) So, you've had a gun since you were sixteen?**

_(12:35 p.m) Yes. It was essential._

**(12:36 p.m) Who are you? What do you do? Don't say I'm The Doctor.**

_(12:37 p.m) You're beginning to understand me. Now, that's a first._

_(12:38 p.m) I thought it was obvious. I mean, I thought you realised what I did when I told you about Lestrade!_

**(12:40 p.m) How does Lestrade come into any of this?**

_(12:41 p.m) Wait a minute. You did not look up Lestrade on the Internet?_

**(12:42 p.m) No, why would I?**

_(12:43 p.m) Oh, ordinary people are so adorable._

_(12:44 p.m) Lestrade is currently a Sergeant (soon to be DI) at Scotland Yard._

**(12:45 p.m) So, what?**

_(12:46 p.m) Doctor, what is it that you think I do with Lestrade?_

**(12:47 p.m) Do what most people do?**

_(12:48 p.m) Which is?_

**(12:49 p.m) You know...people have girlfriends...boyfriends..**

_(12:50 p.m) Oh, dear Lord. I just realised you don't know me at all. Or else you wouldn't have made this ridiculous assumption. I'm not like other guys. I don't text ttyl or yolo or whatever it is they do. I don't watch the games on the telly and get ridiculously worked up. I don't go around bars trying to pick up girls or guys. I consider myself married to my work. It's me, my experiments, telly and my violin. And...other things, but let's not get into that now._

**(12:55 p.m) Are you sure you're not fifty?**

_(12:56 p.m) Yes, I'm very sure._

**(12:57 p.m) You're not what I expected at all.**

_(12:58 p.m) Disappointed?_

_(1:07 p.m) John?_

_(1:39 p.m) I understand. I'll delete your number._

**(4:09 p.m) Whoa, whoa, whoa. Relax. I just spent some time with Harry and Clara. Helping them out.**

_(4:10 p.m) Oh, hello, John._

**(4:10 p.m) I just meant you are not what I pictured as at all. Not necessarily a bad thing.**

_(4:11 p.m) What did you picture me as, Doctor?_

**(4:12 p.m) I honestly don't know anymore.**

**(4:18 p.m) Anyway, you never did ask me my age.**

_(4:19 p.m) That's because I didn't need to._

**(4:20 p.m) Oh, yeah? How old am I then?**

_(4:21 p.m) You're twenty seven._

**(4:22 p.m) NO WAY**

**(4:22 p.m) You're a stalker!**

**(4:23 p.m) Before you go away in a huff, I was joking.**

**(4:23 p.m) Fantastic though. How did you do it?**

_(4:24 p.m) I merely took into account your way of speech, the expressions you used, your history of getting shot...can't everyone do that?_

**(4:25 p.m) Obviously not.**

**(4:27 p.m) So, what is it that you do with Lestrade?**

_(4:28 p.m) I help him out with his cases. I like puzzles._

**(4:29 p.m) So, you're a detective at Scotland Yard?**

_(4:31 p.m) God, no. I just help out. A third party._

**(4:32 p.m) So, you're just a random citizen helping the police out?**

_(4:33 p.m) Well, if you put it that way...The truth is, I don't really know what it is I want to be. I would like to solve crimes but not be a government worker. I don't want a higher jurisdiction on me. And, the paper work! But, I don't want to be a private detective either because that just means investigating spouses and their faithfulness. There isn't a job that I want to do. You have no idea how confused I am._

**(4:36 p.m) Okay, is this your way of asking advice?**

_(4:37 p.m) No._

_(4:39 p.m) But, hypothetically, if I were to ask..._

**(4:41 p.m) I honestly have no idea.**

_(4:42 p.m) Thanks for the support._

**(4:43 p.m) Don't worry. We all have our moments of uncertainties. You'll figure something out. We all have been there.**

_(4:44 p.m) Thanks._

**(4:45 p.m) Anytime mate.**


	2. On Friendship

_Italics is Sherlock_

**Bold is John**

No effect is Molly

**Bold and underlined is Harry**

_**Bold and Italics is Mycroft** _

**28th January, Tuesday**

**(2:00 p.m) Congratulate me.**

_(2:05 p.m) Congratulations, Doctor._

**(2:06 p.m) You're scarily close to the thing I'm celebrating.**

_(2:08 p.m) Got the job then?_

**(2:09 p.m) You know, I'm beginning to get used to you knowing everything about me and not freak out. Am I really that transparent?**

_(2:11 p.m) No._

_(2:12 p.m) At the end of the day, John, everyone (either consciously or subconsciously), seeks attention. Everyone wants to be heard, to be acknowledged. Everyone wants to set themselves apart from the seven billion. It makes things very easy for someone who observes._

**(2:15 p.m) That's quite deep. And a little scary. Thousands of people, walking around with their life stories written on their faces...**

_(2:16 p.m) I'm glad you appreciate the severity of the problem. Anyway, another deduction. You don't have a girlfriend or boyfriend. (Still haven't figured out - I'm inclined to think you are bi)_

**(2:18 p.m) Well, I'm mostly straight.**

_(2:19 p.m) What do you mean, mostly straight?_

**(2:19 p.m) Well, I feel attracted to women. But, (I still don't know if this is because I was frustrated), I do remember feeling attracted towards a guy.**

_(2:20 p.m) I see._

**(2:21 p.m) So, how do you know I don't have a girlfriend?**

_(2:22 p.m) The fact that you're celebrating this with me._

**(2:24 p.m) Well, I did ask a woman out today. Sarah. But, considering she was the one who gave me the job...**

_(2:26 p.m) It seems double congratulations are in order then._

**(2:28 p.m) Yeah, I know.**

_(2:30 p.m) So, how's Harry?_

**(2:31 p.m) A little better. She's ashamed. She really loves Clara, you know. She refused rehab but she's doing quite well for now.**

_(2:32 p.m) Remember, Doctor, no one deceives like an addict._

**(2:34 p.m) Why do you udflisdbfl**

**(2:49 p.m) And that was Harry, snatching my phone to see who I was texting so much.**

**(2:49 p.m) She read the part about the addict thing.**

**(2:50 p.m) Then, she started crying. She's only seventeen.**

_(2:51 p.m) That's some age difference you got there._

**(2:52 p.m) Well...**

_(2:53 p.m) Yes?_

**(2:54 p.m) Yeah.**

_(2:55 p.m) Okay?_

**(2:56 p.m) Okay.**

_(2:57 p.m) Okay._

_**Evening** _

_(6:09 p.m) Bored._

**(6:11 p.m) Date.**

_(6:23 p.m) Sarah?_

**(6:24 p.m) Yeah. She's not here yet.**

_(6:25 p.m) Where are you?_

**(6:26 p.m) Random restaurant. Nothing too fancy.**

_(6:27 p.m) When was she supposed to come?_

**(6:28 p.m) Two minutes from now.**

_(6:29 p.m) So, you obviously like her very much._

**(6:32 p.m) No one wants to be alone. Okay, she's here.**

_(6:33 p.m) Have fun._

**(9:34 p.m) No.**

**(9:35 p.m) No.**

_(9:35 p.m) Date gone bad?_

**(9:36 p.m) No, date went well. Then, the idiot had to walk in.**

_(9:38 p.m) Who?_

**(9:39 p.m) The owner of the place, I think. He placed a candle on our table saying it would be "very romantic"**

_(9:40 p.m) Tell me it is what I think it is._

**(9:41 p.m) It is.**

_(9:42 p.m) Oh my god. Best thing I've heard all day. Who did it?_

**(9:43 p.m) I don't know. I went outside to take a call and she went to wash her hands. We came back and the table was burning like the effing Sun.**

_(9:44 p.m) No one burnt their hair?_

**(9:45 p.m) Nah.**

_(9:46 p.m) Too bad._

**(9:47 p.m) "Writes in mental clipboard - Shows enthusiasm in violence"**

_(9:48 p.m) Where are you now?_

**(9:49 p.m) Home. Apparently, she is scared of fire since the time she burnt her hand a few years ago.**

_(9:50 p.m) So, why aren't you soothing your damsel in distress?_

**(9:51 p.m) She needs to be alone. Doesn't trust me that much yet.**

**(9:55 p.m) What you up to?**

**(9:58 p.m) William?**

**(10:09 p.m) I'm just going to assume Lestrade came in with another case**

_**29th January, Wednesday** _

**(11:08 a.m) Hello?**

**(1:02 p.m) William?**

**(5:06 p.m) I went to the restaurant again. No fire.**

_**30th January, Thursday** _

**(8:09 a.m) Hi?**

**(7:03 a.m) I am beginning to get slightly worried.**

**(11:03 a.m) Doctor Who is on the telly...**

**(1:05 p.m) Thoughts on David Tennant?**

**(3:09 p.m) What about Steven Moffat?**

**(5:00 p.m) You see, one sided texting is not that fun.**

_**31st January, Friday** _

_(12:03 p.m) Congratulate me, Doctor_

**(12:06 p.m) Congratulations? Where the hell have you been?**

_(12:08 p.m) Undercover for a case. Straight eighteen hours with no food or sleep. No more details. Although, I did see your texts but could not reply for fear of blowing my cover._

**(12:09 p.m) That's alright. I was slightly worried about you.**

_(12:10 p.m) Um...what am I supposed to say here?_

**(12:12 p.m) Thank you**.

_(12:13 p.m) Thank you, John._

**(12:14 p.m) Anytime. Do tell me when you are going undercover the next time though.**

_(12:17 p.m) Why?_

**(12:19 p.m) So that I won't text you during the time. Your skills of deduction are amazing.**

_(12:21 p.m) ...John?_

**(12:23 p.m) Yes?**

_(12:34 p.m) If I were to ask you a favor and depend on you to not judge me, would you do it?_

**(12:36 p.m) I am not killing anybody!**

**(12:38 p.m) Shoot away (terrible pun)**

**(12:39 p.m) Seriously, tell me.**

_(12:40 p.m) Forget it._

**(12:42 p.m) Oh, come on, William! Don't pout.**

**(12:44 p.m) Tell me.**

_(12:46 p.m) Would you please keep texting me while I am undercover?_

**(12:47 p.m) Why...? I felt pretty stupid.**

_(12:49 p.m) It passes the time, hearing your account of the mediocrity the world is filled with._

**(12:51 p.m) Or you just like the attention.**

_(12:53 p.m) Who does not like attention?_

**(12:56 p.m) Fair enough. I will. But, what is in it for me?**

_(12:58 p.m) I could return the favor...ramble for a while..._

**(12:59 p.m) God no. I can almost predict what it is going to be like:**

**I am bored! Boooreeed! Lestrade won't get me another case. My contact in the mortuary (insert name here) is not letting me perform experiments. My landlady warned me about the wall paper. Why am I surrounded by idiots? (Insert deduction here). I tried watching that ridiculous Doctor thing but who the hell is he anyway? I hate life.**

_(1:03 p.m) I showed it to my landlady. She says it is one hundred percent accurate._

**(1:04 p.m) Diversionary tactics. So, tell me. What for me?**

_(1:06 p.m) What would you like?_

**(1:09 p.m) Hmm. Let me think.**

**(1:15 p.m) Got it. Your stories. Let your defenses down a little. You throw in these random lines and I know something happened which make you say those words. But I never ask.**

_(1:21 p.m) I am pretty sure you wouldn't like me if I did_

**(1:23 p.m) Try me**

_(1:25 p.m) I'll try_

**(1:26 p.m) Okay?**

_(1:27 p.m) Okay._

**(1:28 p.m) Okay.**

_(8:09 p.m) Molly, you free?_

(8:10 p.m) Oh, look who's texting! Remembered that I am alive then? What do you need? A foot?

_(8:12 p.m) Look, I am sorry_

(8:13 p.m) IT HAS BEEN FOUR DAYS. I COULD HAVE DIED IN FOUR DAYS

_(8:14 p.m) I really am sorry._

(8:15 p.m) WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME WE MET FOR ANYTHING OTHER THAN HUMAN PARTS

_(8:17 p.m) EIghteen days ago when you wanted to have that rom-com marathon?_

(8:19 p.m) You like them, admit it

_(8;21 p.m) Don't go there, Molls._

(8:23 p.m) Okay, okay. WHERE WERE YOU? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS? I made Mycroft search all dens in case you slipped.

_(8:24 p.m) Undercover the past three days._

(8:26 p.m) Oh. I am still mad at you though.

_(8:29 p.m) Make it up to you?_

(8:31 p.m) You better.

_(8:34 p.m) Tell you what. Doctor Who marathon. My place. Bring popcorn._

(8:33 p.m) You're watching Doctor Who?!

**(9:09 p.m) MAteeeeeeee**

_(9:10 p.m) Good god, are you drunk?_

**(9:11 p.m) NooOOoo...onnnlly a littttle..**

_(9:12 p.m) Where are you?_

**(9:13 p.m) Withh Saaarhh inM baaerr**

_(9:15 p.m) I will leave you to it then._

**(9:16 p.m) NOOodsdnno. Stybhjsa**

**(9:18 p.m) YOohdodoo**

**(9:19 p.m) SHHeee leedftdd;.**

**(9:23 p.m) willaea**

**(9:25 p.m) nmighhhht**

_**1st Febraury, Saturday** _

_(6:00 a.m) Oh, what a beautiful morning it is!_

_(6:06 a.m) The Sun shining brightly, asking us to join us in its merriment with its dancing rays._

_(6:15 a.m) So pleasant is the song of the birds!_

_Phone ringing. Call from William_

**"Hello? Do you need me at the hospital?"**

_Call end from William_

_(6:15 a.m) I called so that the ringing would wake you up._

**(6:16 a.m) Yeah, I am wide awake now.**

_(6:17 a.m) As a punishment because you were drunk yesterday and were likely to have a hangover..._

**(6:19 a.m) I gathered that**

_(6:22 a.m) So you are awake now._

**(6:24 a.m) Yes, it seems I am.**

_(6:25 a.m) Good_

**(6:27 a.m) Good**

_(6:28 a.m) Um..breakfast?_

**(6:29 a.m) Coffee for now**

_(6:30 a.m) Right, right_

**(6:31 a.m) Yeah.**

_(6:32 a.m) John?_

**(6:32 a.m) Yeah?**

_(6:33 a.m) Good morning_

**(6:34 a.m) Good morning**

_(6:35 a.m) Have a nice day_

**(6:36 a.m) You too**

**Afternoon**

**(4:09 p.m) Why? Why me?**

_(4:10 p.m) What happened?_

**(4:11 p.m) Sarah's giving me the cold shoulder. I don't even know why. Something to do with yesterday, I think. But I don't even remember!**

_(4:12 p.m) Do want my help remembering it or you want my help with talking to her (you must know by now that I am terrible at the latter)_

**(4:14 p.m) Recollection.**

_(4:16 p.m) Okay, visualize the place you were in. The chair you were in, the lighting, the bar..._

**(4:17 p.m) Yes, I can visualise it. I go there pretty often.**

_(4:19 p.m) So, think about what you were drinking. Think about how she looked when she sat next to you._

**(4:21 p.m) Yeah.**

_(4:22 p.m) Do you remember the conversation?_

**(4:24 p.m) Yeah. We were talking about a patient. Then, we talked about me getting my job. She teased me a little saying she hired me only because I looked good.**

_(4:25 p.m) Go on. Was drinking too much your idea?_

**(4:27 p.m) Wait, hang on. She told me that she deserved a party since her boyfriend got a job. So, we began drinking toasting to a lot of shit.**

_(4:28 p.m) Yes. You were slowly feeling light-headed. You kept drinking, laughing at the most ridiculous things._

**(4:30 p.m) Oh no.**

_(4:31 p.m) What happened?_

**(4:32 p.m) WHY IS IT ALWAYS FIRE**

_(4:33 p.m) Oh. The drinks?_

**(4:35 p.m) Yeah, I think I ordered one of those drinks which have a flame on top of them.**

_(4:37 p.m) I would have loved to see her face._

**(4:38 p.m) Ah, it's okay. I will go apologize to her.**

_(4:40 p.m) You do that._

**(5:31 p.m) Nope.**

_(5:32 p.m) What did she say?_

**(5:34 p.m) I don't respect her feelings and fears apparently.**

_(5:35 p.m) And?_

**(5:36 p.m) I am an insensitive wart for ordering the drink that ruined our first date.**

_(5:37 p.m) And?_

**(5:39 p.m) She would rather go out with a balloon.**

_(5:41 p.m) Strange is the way a woman's mind works_

**(5:42 p.m) No, it is a famous analogy from a TV show. It is about something being very easily replaceable.**

_(5:44 p.m) You know I don't watch telly._

_(5:45 p.m) John?_

**(5:45 p.m) Mhm?**

_(5:46 p.m) Could I ask you a question? You don't have to answer it if you don't want to._

**(5:47 p.m) Um..alright?**

_(5:48 p.m) You remember feeling attracted to a guy?_

**(5:49 p.m Um..I am sorry. I can't do this right now. Try me later?**

_(5:50 p.m) Of course, John._

**(5:52 p.m) No case?**

_(5:55 p.m) Nope. Composing. Passes the time._

**(5:56 p.m) Would this be violin music?**

_(5:57 p.m) Yes. I'm surprised you remember._

**(5:58 p.m) I'll leave you to it then.**

_(5:59 p.m) Thank you for understanding._

_(6:00 p.m) And John?_

**(6:02 p.m) Yeah?**

_(6:04 p.m) You have a cute morning voice._

**(6:06 p.m) JOHN WATSON. WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING?**

**(6:07 p.m) I've been watching you for the past three minutes now.**

**(6:08 p.m) Goodness sake, Harry, we are in the same room!**

**(6:09 p.m) Clara's sleeping!**

**(6:10 p.m) Okay, okay.**

**(6:11 p.m) WHO WERE YOU TEXTING?**

**(6:13 p.m) Some guy I accidentally met. I texted him thinking it was you.**

**(6:15 p.m) And he said that it was the wrong number so you blushed?**

**(6:16 p.m) I AM NOT BLUSHING**

**(6:17 p.m) John. John. John.**

**(6:18 p.m) No.**

**(6:19 p.m) You met this guy online? Meaning you have no idea who he is?**

**(6:20 p.m) Yes...**

**(6:21 p.m) You have heard mom's lecture on cyber danger, yes?**

**(6:22 p.m) For god's sakes, Harry, I am not a teenager. And, William is not exactly asking me to send naked pictures of myself.**

**(6:24 p.m) William, huh? You are on first-name basis already? Does he know your last name? You credit card number?**

**(6:25 p.m) Come on, Harry.**

**(6:26 p.m) You must admit it is crazy.**

**(6:27 p.m) Well, yes.**

**(6:28 p.m) As long as you know, it's fine.**

**(6:29 p.m) Just a second. You were blushing because of a guy? OH MY GOD. YOU'RE GAY?**

**(6:30 p.m) There was nothing sexual involved, I assure you. I was blushing because I did not know how to react, that's all.**

**(6:31 p.m) My brother's gay..**

**(6:32 p.m) Harry!**

**(6:33 p.m) Alright, alright. Spoilsport.**

**(6:35 p.m) No, but seriously, imagine you introducing this guy to our parents.**

**(6:36 p.m) Nah, it's fun only when you are on the sidelines. I still remember you introducing Clara to dad.**

**(6:37 p.m) Anyway, I am not gay.**

**(6:38 p.m) Okay, okay. Hold your horse.**

**(6:39 p.m) You wanna go out for dinner? I know this Chinese place - the food's good.**

**(6:41 p.m) Sure, yeah. Be back in five.**

**(9:31 p.m) So, what did your fortune cookie say?**

**(9:32 p.m) Will you not stop pestering me? It's the only thing we've talked about since the past twenty minutes.**

**(9:33 p.m) No. Not when it brought out such a reaction.**

**(9:35 p.m) Okay, fine. Here take it.**

**(9:36 p.m) New replaces the old. Strangers become friends and friends become strangers. Suggestive wink.**

**(9:37 p.m) It's merely about me moving to that new place the day after.**

**(9:37 p.m) No, I meant the strangers becoming "friends" part.**

**(9:37 p.m) You know what? I am done arguing with you.**

**(9:38 p.m) I am not saying you have to be gay, John. Just look at the evidence, that's all.**

**(9:39 p.m) Don't you think the fact that your feeling of not being the only one is clouding your judgment?**

**(9:40 p.m) That may be.**

**(9:41 p.m) Night, Harry.**

**(9:42 p.m) Night, Johnny boy.**

_**2nd February, Sunday** _

**(8:09 a.m) I have a question to which I need a straight forward answer. I mean, if you wish to answer.**

_(9:08 a.m) Oh, hi, sorry. Molly and I were playing guess the career._

**(9:09 a.m) What? Who's Molly?**

_(9:10 a.m) Molly is my contact in the mortuary. If you have the misfortune to meet her, tell her I said she was my "bestest friend in the whole world!"_

**(9:11 a.m) She is, isn't she?**

_(9:12 a.m) The closest I've got._

**(9:13 a.m) Yeah?**

_(9:13 a.m) Yeah._

**(9:13 p.m) What's the game again?**

_(9:14 a.m) It's an amazing game. Molly, like I said, works in the mortuary. She has these bodies lined up for me. I can only see their hands and legs and have to guess their career which she will later verify. She's offered it as a gift for five Sundays for my birthday._

**(9:15 a.m) When is your birthday?**

_(9:16 a.m) Sometime in January._

**(9:17 a.m) Are you being intentionally ambiguous?**

_(9:18 a.m) Yes. I don't like celebrating birthdays._

**(9:19 a.m) Okay.**

_(9:19 a.m) Yeah._

_(9:20 a.m) What was this question you wanted to ask?_

**(9:21 a.m) Oh, never mind that now. I'll watch Doctor Who now.**

_(9:22 a.m) Doctor Who won't be aired for another hour. Tell me what it is!_

**(9:23 a.m) I'll watch it online.**

_(9:24 a.m) Come on, John._

**(9:25 a.m) Okay, fine. I was merely curious about your sexuality.**

_(9:26 a.m) Oh._

_(9:27 a.m) But you didn't want to ask because then you would have to answer the same question. And you are not ready for that._

**(9:27 a.m) Yeah.**

**(9:28 a.m) That's okay, I won't ask you to answer it. Yet.**

_(9:29 a.m) I feel attracted to both men and women. I think it's because my logical side is so rooted in me that I no longer have any reason to prefer one sex over the other._

**(9:30 a.m) Okay...**

_(9:31 a.m) But, if I ever do get into a relationship (which I highly doubt), it'll be because of the person's mind, not their body._

**(9:32 a.m) Of course, you want another smart one.**

_(9:33 a.m) No, no, you misunderstand me. When I say mind, I mean the person's attitude. Their personality, their sense of things, their morals, their loyalties - that sort of thing._

**(9:34 a.m) Right.**

_(9:35 a.m) Yeah._

**(9:35 a.m) You'll figure it out. Don't worry.**

_(9;36 a.m) Thanks_

**(9:37 a.m) Anytime, John.**

(4:09 p.m) So?

_(4:10 p.m) Yes?_

(4:11 p.m) John!

_(4:12 p.m) Yes?_

(4:13 p.m) You told me so little at the mortuary today.

_(4:13 p.m) That is all I know as well._

(4:14 p.m) No, I meant like, what are your feelings towards him?

_(4:14 p.m) What do you mean?_

(4:15 p.m) Don't play dumb with me, Sherlock Holmes!

_(4:16 p.m) I am not._

(4:17 p.m) You only talk to people for a reason! Mycroft because he is your brother. Lestrade for a case. Mrs. H because you think of her as a second mother. Me because I won't stop bothering you. So, why John?

_(4:18 p.m) I don't know. Something about him that intrigues me._

(4:19 p.m) And?

_(4:20 p.m) He likes my deductions._

(4:21 p.m) And?

_(4:22 p.m) He's like a friend, second to you._

(4:23 p.m) Hmm.

_(4:24 p.m) And the fact that he does not know me? The anonymity is quite relieving. It's slightly theraupetic._

(4:24 p.m) That part I understand.

_(4:25 p.m) Yeah._

(4:26 p.m) I'm bored. I'll come over?

_(4:27 p.m) Yeah, sure. We can continue that liver experiment._

(4:28 p.m) On my way.

**(7:09 p.m) Hi?**

_(7:10 p.m) Hey._

**(7:11 p.m) What you up to?**

_(7:12 p.m) Composing. You?_

**(7:13 p.m) Packing.**

_(7:14 p.m) Moving out then?_

**(7:15 p.m) Yeah, Harry's fine now. Atleast, I hope she is.**

_(7:16 p.m) You will still be in London, yes?_

**(7:16 p.m) Yeah.**

_(7:17 p.m) Good._

**(7:18 p.m) I'll leave you with your violin then.**

_(7:19 p.m) Thanks._

**(7:20 p.m) But I do want to listen to your music sometime, if that's okay.**

_(7:21 p.m) A phone does not do justice to it, John. Sorry._

**(7;22 p.m) Too bad.**

**(7:23 p.m) Alright, good night.**

_(7:24 p.m) Night._

_**3rd February, Monday** _

_(9:08 a.m) Brother dear, nice of you to spy on me._

_**(9:09 a.m) Given your past, Sherlock, it is an absolute necessity.** _

_(9:09 a.m) Breakfasting and texting? Mother would be ashamed._

_**(9:09 a.m) Yes. Still, your increased phone usage raises some eyebrows.** _

_(9:10 a.m) You swore you would never break into my phone._

_**(9:11 a.m) I haven't, brother mine.** _

_(9:12 a.m) We need to talk about a few things. And I have a favor to ask._

_**(9:13 a.m) I'll be there sometime in the evening.** _

_(9:14 a.m) Don't forget. Mummy wants a Skype call today._

_**(9:15 a.m) Why do our parents love us so much?** _

_(9:16 a.m) I know._

_(11:09 a.m) Hey?_

**(12:09 p.m) Working, sorry.**

_(6:09 p.m) Hey._

**(9:10 p.m) Sorry again. House warming party.**

_(9:15 p.m) That's fires?_

**(9:16 p.m) Nah.**

_(9:16 p.m) Too bad_

**(9:16 p.m) I'm pretty tired. I'll tuck in. Good night, William.**

_(9:17 p.m) Night, Doctor._

_End of week two._


	3. Brother Mine

_Italics is Sherlock_

**Bold is John**

No effect is Molly

**Bold and underlined is Harry**

_**Bold and Italics is Mycroft** _

_Italics and underlined is Lestrade_

_**4th February, Tuesday** _

_(6:09 a.m.) Need advice._

**(6:10 a.m.) What happened to the good old "Good Morning"?**

_(6:11 a.m.) You're up. Now, that is a surprise._

**(6:13 a.m.) Well...**

_(6:14 a.m.) Yes?_

**(6:16 a.m.) Nothing.**

_(6:17 a.m.) John?_

**(6:17 a.m.) Yeah?**

_(6:18 a.m.) Remember that part about lowering your defenses? I am afraid you have bigger walls than mine, which is saying something._

**(6:19 a.m.) Fair enough.**

**(6:20 a.m.) I have nightmares sometimes. About Bill...getting shot...that's why I go to a therapist. I have a psychosomatic limp.**

_(6:21 a.m.) Who's Bill?_

**(6:22 a.m.) This young over-eager idiot who I had to save. I got shot in the shoulder while trying to drag him out of that place.**

_(6:22 a.m.) Is..um..Bill.._

**(6:23 a.m.) No, he's alive. He can't walk though.**

_(6:23 a.m.) I am very sorry._

**(6:24 a.m.) That's alright.**

_(6:25 a.m.) Okay?_

**(6:26 a.m.) Okay.**

_(6:27 a.m.) Okay._

_(7:03 a.m.) So, you are an army doctor with a cane..._

**(7:04 a.m.) Yeah, so?**

_(7:06 a.m.) Narrows down the field considerably._

**(7:07 a.m.) Are you...are you trying to locate me?**

_(7:08 a.m.) I never could resist a good puzzle._

_(7:10 a.m.) John?_

_(7:20 a.m.) Busy?_

_(7:34 a.m.) I'll assume you are getting ready to go to the hospital._

_(12:45 p.m.) John?_

_(12:46 p.m.) Oh, come on! I know it's your lunch break!_

_(12:48 p.m.) Are you angry?_

_(1:00 p.m.) Molls! Lunching?_

(1:01 p.m.) What do you want now?

_(1:02 p.m.) I was just saying hi._

(1:03 p.m.) Sherlock.

_(1:04 p.m.) Alright, fine. I think John is mad at me, although I don't know why._

(1:05 p.m.) Text me the convo.

_(7:03 a.m.) So, you are an army doctor with a cane..._

**(7:04 a.m.) Yeah, so?**

_(7:06 a.m.) Narrows down the field considerably._

**(7:07 a.m.) Are you...are you trying to locate me?**

_(7:08 a.m.) I never could resist a good puzzle._

(1:09 p.m.) He is an army doctor? Why a cane? HE CAN'T WALK? OH MY GOD. I AM SO SORRY.

_(1:10 p.m.) No, it's a psychosomatic limp. He's going to a therapist and everything._

(1:11 p.m.) Oh.

_(1:12 p.m.) Back to the matter at hand..._

(1:12 p.m.) Oh, Sherlock isn't it "obvious"?

_(1:13 p.m.) DON'T YOU DARE._

(1:15 p.m.) I am sorry, but I really don't get to say it much.

_(1:15 p.m.) Just tell me._

(1:16 p.m.) You said it was a good puzzle? Finding John?

_(1:17 p.m.) Yes, it is._

(1:18 p.m.) So, all John is to you is a puzzle?

_(1:19 p.m.) Well, yes._

(1:20 p.m.) Sherlock Holmes, don't lie to me if you value your life.

_(1:21 p.m.) Well, he should be only a puzzle. Logically._

(1:22 p.m.) Yet...

_(1:23 p.m.) He isn't._

(1:24 p.m.) No, go tell him that, you big idiot!

_(1:26 p.m.) I am not sure if I want to, Molly._

_Incoming call from Molly Hooper_

"Why do you not want to?"

_"Because it's illogical, Molly!"_

"Oh, face it, Sherlock, you're scared."

_"Scared?"_

"Of commitment!"

_"How did that even come up?"_

"The moment you made this a big deal."

_"You are the one who's making it a big deal!"_

"Now, honestly, tell me Sherlock, you like John. Like you like your friends. Yes or no?"

"TELL ME!"

_"Yes, even though it is..."_

"Sherlock! I don't know if you like John that way but you sure want him as a friend. So, at least tell him that"

_"How? Should I suddenly text you are the love of my life?"_

"No, say you are sorry. Apologize."

_"Fine."_

"Okay, bye."

_"Bye."_

_Call ended from Molly Hooper_

_(3:04 p.m.) By the way, before you make any further ludicrous assumptions, John is straight. Slightly confused but still._

(3:06 p.m.) You text me after an hour to tell me that? Oh, Sherlock, you've got it bad.

_(6:06 p.m.) Molly! I tried typing out an apology but it just won't work!_

(6:08 p.m.) I am not typing an apology for you, Sherlock.

_(6:09 p.m.) No, you don't have to. I have an idea. I mean, I already asked Mycroft for help but never dreamed I would have to use it for this._

(6:10 p.m.) If this plan includes identifying him and apologizing face to face, I swear I will kill you Sherlock.

_(6:11 p.m.) No. Why don't you come on over and we'll talk about it?_

(6:12 p.m.) You know I live so much at your place I should just move in.

_(6:13 p.m.) Molly...this never occurred to me but...would you like to be my flatmate?_

(6:14 p.m.) I thought you'd never ask! Yes!

_(6:16 p.m.) I am sorry, I didn't realize...I just wanted to give you your space. Away from my deductions, that is._

(6:17 p.m.) And I didn't want to impose myself on you. God knows I do that enough already.

_(6:18 p.m.) Molly Hooper, you are NEVER an imposition. You are the one thing that matters the most. I am sorry I don't say it enough._

(6:19 p.m.) Thank you, Sherlock. Of course you do. Now, don't make me cry.

_(6:21 p.m.) Need my help packing?_

(6:22 p.m.) Yes, thank you.

_(6:23 p.m.) Anything for you, Molly. Be there in fifteen minutes eighteen seconds._

(6:25 p.m.) I've started the timer.

_(6:27 p.m.) You're the best!_

_**5th February, Wednesday** _

_(9:09 a.m.) Brother dear, about that favor..._

_**(9:10 a.m.) Black car at five thirty in the evening. Two cases, remember?** _

_(9:12 a.m.) Yes._

_**(9:14 a.m.) I have had a camera removed in your flat owing to your new... flatmate.** _

_(9:16 a.m.) I appreciate that._

_**(9:18 a.m.) Just her bedroom, though. The rest of them are still there, and may I say, beyond your reach?** _

_(9:19 a.m.) You are bluffing. I removed all of them two days ago._

_**(9:20 a.m.) Your purple shirt is quite striking, I must say.** _

_(9:22 a.m.) I hate you._

_**(9:23 a.m.) Give my wishes to Ms. Hooper.** _

**(12:46 p.m.) Hi, Harry.**

**(12:47 p.m.) Hi, Johnny! How are you? How's the flat?**

**(12:49 p.m.) All good. I meant to text earlier but got busy.**

**(12:50 p.m.) That's alright. How is the job and everything?**

**(12:51 p.m.) Good, good.**

**(12:52 p.m.) And..."William"?**

**(12:54 p.m.) I am mad at him right now.**

**(12:55 p.m.) What happened?**

**(12:56 p.m.) He's trying to find out who I am.**

**(12:57 p.m.) I warned you! Um..you haven't given him any details right?**

**(12:57 p.m.) No, it's nothing like that. Anyway, he just knows my first name. He knows that I am a doctor. Nothing much really.**

**(12:58 p.m.) So, he's not going to find you anyway then. What are you worried about?**

**(12:58 p.m.) He is unbelievably smart, Harry. He solves crimes for the fun of the puzzle. He loves them.**

**(12:59 p.m.) Still not seeing the point here.**

**(1:00 p.m.) He's talking to me only to solve the puzzle of identifying me.**

**(1:02 p.m.) That's...something you don't deal with every day.**

**(1:03 p.m.) Yeah, William is not the kind of person you meet every day.**

**(1:04 p.m.) Well, tell him you don't like being treated like a puzzle.**

**(1:05 p.m.) That just sounds needy.**

**(1:06 p.m.) No, that's just the way friendships are built. By mutual understanding.**

**(1:08 p.m.) How are you only seventeen?**

**(1:09 p.m.) Hey, does he know about Elphias?**

**(1:10 p.m.) No. Gotta go, Harry.**

**(1:11 p.m.) See you.**

_(5:29 p.m.) Molly, where are you? The car's gonna be here in a minute. Literally._

(5:30 p.m.) Yeah, I am outside the flat. I see the car. Should I get in?

_(5:30 p.m.) Of course. I need you there!_

(5:30 p.m.) Getting into the car now.

_**6th February, Thursday** _

**(6:09 a.m.) Okay, look.**

_(6:10 a.m.) JOHN!_

_(6:11 a.m.) Wait, wait, wait. Let me talk first._

_(6:12 a.m.) You are an indeed a very interesting puzzle to solve._

**(6:13 a.m.) Oh, I'm glad we established that.**

_(6:13 a.m.) Listen! But, that's not all! Someway or the other, you've become someone important in my life. And, I do not say this lightly. I do not have many people in my life, John, but it has been quite a privilege to have you._

**(6:15 a.m.) Good God, William. You do know how to make a grand statement.**

_(6:16 a.m.) It's not about that. This is about me, giving up the puzzle, to show that you matter._

**(6:17 a.m.) So, you'll stop looking for me then?**

_(6:18 a.m.) Never intentionally. You have my word._

**(6:19 a.m.) That's all I can ask for.**

**(6:19 a.m.) I am sorry too. I over-reacted. Friends?**

_(6:20 a.m.) Friends._

_(8:23 a.m.) It is done._

(8:25 a.m.) The tea? Thanks.

_(8:27 a.m.) No, the apology!_

(1:09 a.m.) Wait, you mean the thing with John? But we did not finish it yesterday. You were very dissatisfied.

_(1:10 p.m.) Not that, I am going to begin from scratch again. I meant the verbal apology!_

(1:11 p.m.) Oh! Were you nice?

_(1:12 p.m.) Yes._

(1:13 p.m.) Yay!

_(1:13 p.m.) Wait, you saw my text now?_

(1:14 p.m.) Yes, I was in a hurry this morning. Like you didn't know already. Roomie!

_(1:15 p.m.) Yeah, speaking of which, you have two hairbands near your forehead. Anyone tell you?_

(1:16 p.m.) Damn.

_(6:09 p.m.) John?_

_(6:10 p.m.) I am going to go undercover for a day or two._

**(6:11 p.m.) Okay.**

_(6:12 p.m.) Um..you remember my request?_

**(6:13 p.m.) Yeah, zero disturbance. No texts from me, I assure you.**

_(6:15 p.m.) Wait, what?_

**(6:16 p.m.) I read you loud and clear. There will be no risk of me blowing your cover.**

_(6:17 p.m.) Okay fine._

**(6:17 p.m.) When will you be leaving?**

_(6:19 p.m.) Tomorrow. Never mind._

**(6:20 p.m.) Oh, okay.**

**(6:21 p.m.) Best of luck to you.**

_(6:22 p.m.) It's not a big deal._

_(6:23 p.m.) I've gotta go. Talk to you later._

**(9:24 p.m.) Of course I remember your request, you idiot.**

_(9:25 p.m.) I take back all I said. I hate you._

**(9:26 p.m.) Night, William.**

_(9:27 p.m.) Night, John._

(9:31 p.m.) Why are you staring at your phone and have a goofy smile on your face?

_(9:32 p.m.) Weren't we in the same room?_

(9:33 p.m.) Well, I called your name out but you did that thing where you pretend that Sherlock isn't really your name. I got fed up and retired to my room. This is the only way I could get your attention.

_(9:35 p.m.) I am going undercover tomorrow. A drug den, Molly._

(9:36 p.m.) Another one? You already went once this month. Didn't you tell Lestrade?

_(9:38 p.m.) You know fully well I won't rest until I solve the case._

(9:39 p.m.) Be as it may, the first time must have been really difficult for you.

_(9:40 p.m.) John texted me that time._

(9:41 p.m.) Oh?

_(9:42 p.m.) And, that made it easier. Knowing that I had to return to a place where people cared about me._

(9:43 p.m.) Oh, Sherlock. We are here for you.

_(9:45 p.m.) Molly?_

(9:46 p.m.) Yeah?

_(9:48 p.m.) Text me tomorrow?_

(9:50 p.m.) Of course!

_(9:51 p.m.) Sleep tight._

(9:53 p.m.) And you stay awake, you nocturnal animal.

**7th February Saturday**

**(9:09 a.m.) Guess who slept through the night with no nightmares?**

**(9:48 a.m.) Harry's coming over later. Should I get rid of the rum-flavored chocolates out of the freezer?**

**(9:50 a.m.) Yeah, I will.**

**(10:00 a.m.) Hey, did I tell you? Sarah called me up. She said we could be friends. She lets me sleep on her sofa sometimes.**

**(10:25 a.m.) Yeah, so, Harry's here. I'll text you later.**

(1:09 p.m.) Johnny, Johnny

Yes, Sherlock

Have a crush?

No, Sherlock

Telling lies?

No, Sherlock

Open your eyes then

Hahaha

(1:10 p.m.) Haha, I've been wanting to use that for ages. But, I think it should be the opposite. Something like Sherlock, Sherlock yes John. But it does not have that ring to it.

(1:34 p.m.) Here's another.

Twinkle, twinkle, Sherlock's eyes

When he reads, when he types

Up above in cloud nine

I just wish he sent these lines.

(1:35 p.m.) Seriously, I do wish you would send him those lines.

(1:36 p.m.) Okay, fine. Maria is not calming down. I'll talk to you later. Babysitting is the worst!

(1:37 p.m.) We all love you, Sherlock. You know that, right?

**(3:09 p.m.) I've got the hots for you, William!**

**(3:10 p.m.) I don't care how you look, I want you right now.**

**(3:14 p.m.) Please do not reject my advances, my heart is pining for you!**

**(3:18 p.m.) Hey, why aren't you replying?**

**(3:19 p.m.) I don't care, I love youuu soooo muchhh.**

**(6:09 p.m.) I am absolutely one hundred percent sorry. That, if you hadn't gathered, was Harry.**

**(6:11 p.m.) Apparently, you can't sleep when a seventeen year old is in the room.**

**(6:12 p.m.) I had my revenge. I texted Clara.**

**(6:14 p.m.) Cruel mental images, I tell you.**

**(8:15 p.m.) Doctor Who again. Steven Moffat knows how to break your heart, that's for sure.**

_(8:16 p.m.) Well, I must say David Tennant acts quite well too._

**(8:17 p.m.) You back?**

_(8:18 p.m.) On my way to home actually._

**(8:19 p.m.) Oh.**

_(8:20 p.m.) You know, I have the same problem._

**(8:21 p.m.) Sorry?**

_(8:22 p.m.) Molly thinks I am secretly pining for you._

**(8:24 p.m.) They just want to see us happy, I suppose.**

_(8:25 p.m.) Yeah, I know._

**(8:26 p.m.) Crazy idea, but still.**

_(8:27 p.m.) Yeah._

_(8:27 p.m.) John?_

**(8:28 p.m.) Yes?**

_(8:30 p.m.) Good night._

**(8:31 p.m.) Night.**

_(8:32 p.m.) And, thank you._

**(8:34 p.m.) What for?**

_(8:35 p.m.) Maybe I'll tell you the whole story one day._

**8th February, Sunday**

**(9;08 a.m.) William, I am being escorted in a black car with no number. If I die, I want you to avenge me. If I am being kidnapped (which I highly doubt), find me, okay?**

_(9:10 a.m.) NO NO. HE PROMISED._

_(9:11 a.m.) JOHN_

_(9:11 a.m.) Don't listen to him._

**(11:10 a.m.) Well, that went well.**

_(11:11 a.m.) Tell me what happened._

**(11:13 a.m.) Well, he tried to threaten me. I didn't feel threatened. I mean he had these gun men around him and everything. Kinda felt like he was trying to recreate a battle scene. It was quite fun, actually.**

_(11:17 a.m.) Ohhhh_

**(11:19 a.m.) What?**

_(11:20 a.m.) Did he make any comment on your limp?_

**(11:21 a.m.) Actually, he has my therapist's notebook with him. Merely told me to fire her, that's all. No reason.**

_(11:23 a.m.) You don't have PTSD..._

**(11:24 a.m.) I'm sorry?**

_(11:25 a.m.) You weren't traumatized by the war, Doctor._

_(11:25 a.m.) You miss it._

_(11:26 a.m.) That's what he was trying to establish._

**(11:28 a.m.) Oh.**

**(11:29 a.m.) Well, that explains the welcome back part.**

_(11:31 a.m.) Did he have a reason to call you there?_

**(11:33 a.m.) Well, he offered me some money if I would keep texting you and let him read our conversations.**

**(11:34 a.m.) I told him to..well..he didn't like my reply. Who is this guy anyway? Some criminal mastermind?**

_(11:35 a.m.) Close enough._

_(11:38 a.m.) He's my elder brother._

**(11:39 a.m.) WAIT. I SAW YOUR BROTHER?**

_(11:41 a.m.) Yes._

**(11:43 a.m.) So, you look like him?**

_(11:44 a.m.) There is a very slight resemblance, yes. Very slight._

**(11:45 a.m.) I'm slightly hyper-ventilating here.**

**(11:46 a.m.) Glad I met him.**

_(11:47 a.m.) Very few people say that, you know._

**(11:48 a.m.) No, I mean, it's proof of you. I somehow feel more close to you now.**

_(11:49 a.m.) I think that comes under bonding over shared grief._

_(11:51 a.m.) I know what you mean though._

_(11:53 a.m.) I feel the same too. I can now rant about Mike and you would understand._

**(11:54 a.m.) His name is Mike? How does he get a name like Michael when you are named William?**

_(11:55 a.m.) Well, Mike isn't short for Michael. His real name is so uncommon that you'll find out who we are if you Google it._

**(11:57 a.m.) The "I have enemies thing?"**

_(11:59 a.m.) It's not like I don't trust you._

**(11:59 a.m.) Right.**

_(12:00 p.m.)I am sorry. I am just not ready._

**(12:01 p.m.) William?**

_(12:02 p.m.) Yeah?_

**(12:03 p.m.) I completely understand. I am willing to wait, okay?**

_(12:03 p.m.) Okay._

**(12:03 p.m.) Okay.**

_(12:03 p.m.) Okay._

**(12:04 p.m.) Okay.**

_(12:05 p.m.) Okay._

**(12:06 p.m.) Stop it, you!**

_(1:09 p.m.) Molly, free to do the "John" thing?_

(1:10 p.m.) What the apology gift? Why? You were giggling at your phone an hour ago. I saw you.

_(1:11 p.m.) I want to do it. It feels right._

(1:12 p.m.) Alright, fine. I'll get ready in twenty. Honestly, you can't nap in here!

**(6:09 p.m.) I'm ready.**

_(6:10 p.m.) We really should stop referring to an old conversation with no introduction whatsoever._

**(6:10 p.m.) The one where you were curious about my preferences...**

_(6:11 p.m.) Ohhh_

_(6:12 p.m.) No pressure, John._

**(6:13 p.m.) Well, if I want you take a leap of faith, I should take one as well, right?**

**(6:14 p.m.) No pressure on you too, though.**

_(6:15 p.m.) Alright then._

**(6:16 p.m.) So, when I was in Uni, I had this really hot guy, Tom, as a room-mate. Well, at first, I thought it was natural to admire such a ripped body, nothing sexual. Well, one day, I and he began drinking after a really bad break-up of his. So, we kept on drinking (I drank because the vodka was good and the thrill of doing it in our room, you know). Well, I remember saying he had quite a nice body. The next day, we found ourselves naked in his bed. Didn't take a genius to figure out what happened. The thing is...I remember enjoying it.**

_(6:17 p.m.) Okay._

**(6:18 p.m.) I took those sexuality tests online. But all of them say you can't label sexuality and all that. I just gave up. It is what it is. No one knows except you.**

_(6:19 p.m.) Rightly said. It is what it is._

_(6:20 p.m.) If you don't mind me asking, have you ever felt attracted to another man? Other than the guy you mentioned._

**(6:21 p.m.) Well...**

_(6:22 p.m.) Yes?_

**(6:23 p.m.) You remember how I like Doctor Who?**

_(6:24 p.m.) Yeah.._

**(6:24 p.m.) The adventures are quite good. The sentiment as well.**

_(6:25 p.m.) Yes, but?_

**(6:26 p.m.) I have the slightest of crushes on David Tennant.**

_(6:27 p.m.) Why? I mean, due to his physical features or his character as the Doctor?_

**(6:28 p.m.) Well, I think I have a soft spot for lanky frames and quirky eyebrows. That black hair just waiting to be touched...**

_(6:29 p.m.) Go on..._

**(6:30 p.m.) His pale skin glistening like marble...and his lips...**

_(6:31 p.m.) OH MY GOD. JOHN!_

**(6:32 p.m.) I am sorry, really. Freaked you out?**

_(6:33 p.m.) No, no, not at all. Please, continue._

**(6:34 p.m.) I don't know, it's just..I don't know. Well, I have a crush on his character too, I suppose. I like his quirkiness. Who doesn't?**

_(6:35 p.m.) I am being sabotaged by Molly. Talk to you later._

**(6:37 p.m.) Right.**

_(8:38 p.m.) Really really sorry. I know it must have been hard opening up like that._

**(8:40 p.m.) What happened anyway?**

_(8:41 p.m.) Um.._

**(8:42 p.m.) Yes?**

_(8:43 p.m.) She was interested by my reaction to your text._

**(8:44 p.m.) Which was?**

_(8:44 p.m.) I don't know._

**(8:45 p.m.) Wait, this was when I was describing Tennant right?**

**(8:46 p.m.) About his dark hair which I would love to clutch, his pale skin which I wish to touch...**

_(8:47 p.m.) JOHN_

**(8:48 p.m.) Now, I'm interested in your reaction too.**

_(8:49 p.m.) Oh, I hate you all! Let me compose in peace._

**(8:50 p.m.) Right, sorry for freaking you out with that. Slightly confused, but alright. You are twenty three, how are you still over-reacting over a sexual reference? Anyway, good night.**

**9th February, Monday**

_(8:38 a.m.) Bored._

**(8:39 a.m.) Oh, good. It's been a while since I heard that.**

_(8:41 a.m.) Aren't you supposed to be working?_

**(8:43 a.m.) Slow day.**

**(8:44 a.m.) No, no, wait. I've got to work. Very busy. Don't text.**

_(8:45 a.m.) Very funny. Anyway, there is this murder that came up this morning. I'll go look at it then._

**(8:56 a.m.) Anything to keep you off boredom.**

_(9:00 a.m.) Lestrade! I need a case!_

_(9:01 a.m.) You just solved the Neville St. Clair case!_

_(9:03 a.m.) That was twenty four hours ago!_

_(9:04 a.m.) Nothing here, unless you want to look into that murder this morning._

_(9:06 a.m.) Yeah, it is very dull. At least, I'll make your process faster._

_(9:08 a.m.) Come on, then._

_(11:09 a.m.) John. Text if convenient. If inconvenient, text anyway._

**(11:12 a.m.) What's up?**

_(11:13 a.m.) Need medical opinion for a case._

**(11:16 a.m.) Okay?**

_William sent you a picture_

**(11:19 a.m.) Well, she's dead.**

_(11:20 a.m.) Perfectly sound analysis but I was hoping you would go deeper._

**(11:21 a.m.) She hasn't been killed by force, I think. Maybe internal bleeding? Heart attack? Poison?**

_(11:23 a.m.) Can't be natural causes. Clean medical file. Poison is possible._

**(11:24 a.m.) Don't you have a forensics team to deal with this?**

_(11:25 a.m.) Don't even get me started on ANDERSON._

_(12:09 p.m.) John, don't talk to me. I am on the onset of the most exciting cases yet!_

(5:09 p.m.) Sherlock, where are you? I may have a foot for you.

_(5:11 p.m.) Case._

(5:12 p.m.) Understood.

_(11:53 p.m.) That was an amazing solve! I was so blind!_

**(11:54 p.m.) Nice. You should tell me about it sometime.**

_(11:55 p.m.) Well, Molly insists I tell you about my back first._

**(11:56 p.m.) Your back?**

_(11:57 p.m.) Um, well, I have been stabbed..slightly?_

**(11:58 p.m.) WHAT THE HELL, SHERLOCK! Are you okay?**

_(11:59 p.m.) Did you just call me Sherlock?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking for betas who'll push me into finishing this fic before I die.


End file.
